Ghosts in the Shadows
by Skywolf77
Summary: Two misfit sister ponies move from their old town to Ponyville in hopes for a new start. Though, the ponies of Ponyville have a hard time believing the story as to why the older sister is so elusive. The Mane 6 learn of this and decided to help the younger sister save her older sister from a life in the shadow world. But will they succeed? (Contains OCs)


**A/N:**_ This is my first MLP fanfic, so please go easy on the comments as I'm still new to My Little Pony. I'd like to thank Skellington girl for helping me out with this. Skellington girl and I don't own anything, except for our OCs and the plot._

**Ghost in the Shadows**

_**Chapter One**_

It was a warm day in Equestria, the sun shone brightly in the sky, and the birds sang happily in the trees. However, this was a little hard to tell in the forest below. The trees cast numerous shadows across a dirt trail in which a single Unicorn could be seen walking on. She had white fur with a light blue mane and tail, which were put up in a braid. She also had light blue eyes, and her cutie mark was that of a single blue flame. On the pony's back was a black backpack with her cutie mark on both sides. The only odd thing about this little unicorn was that she had a broken horn. She had a map which was covered in a light teal color magic aura, levitating in front of her. The Unicorn had a frustrated look on her face.

"UGH! STUPID MAP! I CAN'T FIND PONYVILLE ANYWHERE ON HERE!" The Unicorn yelled in frustration, while tossing the map to the side.

She then began walking again. She then stopped when the map was levitating in front of her, though this time, it was covered in a royal purple magic aura. She blinked as she watch it roll up and then go into one of the packs to her bag.

"_You need to calm down Willow o' Wisp. Patience is a virtue, especially when you're lost,"_ came a female's voice.

Willow o' Wisp looked around until she found the dark shadowy figure of an alicorn among the shade of the trees.

She sighed. "I know Shadow Strike. It's just….we've been traveling for days now and we still haven't arrived in Ponyville yet."

"_I know. But have faith. We'll find it,"_ The shadow of the alicorn said reassuringly.

Then the growling of a stomach could be heard. Willow Wisp blushed in embarrassment as Shadow Strike chuckled.

"_I believe there are some apple trees in this direction,"_ Shadow Strike said. _"Follow me."_

Willow followed the shadow Alicorn to the direction of the apple trees. It only took a few minutes until the little unicorn was greeted with the sight of rows and rows of apple trees. Her mouth watered in hunger. Willow then watched as Shadow Strike buck one of the trees, causing some of the apples to fall. The little Unicorn trotted over to the apples, picked one up and began eating it.

"Hey! What'cha y'all think your doin?! Those apples don't belong to you!" came a male's voice.

Willow turned to see a red stallion standing next to an orange Mare with a cowgirl hat. The two also seemed to have apple related cutie marks.

The two frowned at the unicorn.

"Y'all shouldn't go and take things that aren't yours," glared the Orange Mare.

Willow Wisp then stared to tear up. "I'm s-sorry! But w-we're just so hungry and lost."

The two gave confused looks to each other and then back at Willow.

"We're? Uh, I think you miscalculated there sugar cube. Cause there be only on you," the mare pointed out.

"Yup," agreed the red stallion.

"You would make fun of me if I told you," Willow o' Wisp cried.

The orange mare walked up to her and tried to calm her down. The red stallion then sees an alicorn shaped shadow under an apple tree. He blinked and shook his head. When he reopened his eyes, the shadow was gone. He frowned, uncertain of what he saw.

"Ah. Calm down now sugar cube. I didn't mean to get mad, and you could of said you were lost in the first place," the female said comfortingly.

Willow noticed the weirded out look on the red stallion's face.

"She wasn't always like that," Willow frowned,

The red stallion gave a confused look at the little Unicorn. "What do you mean?"

Willow wiped her tears away. "The shadow alicorn you saw…. My sister."

"I'm sorry little gal, but I didn't see anything," said the orange mare.

"Did you Big Mac?"

The stallion was quiet for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope."

The orange mare glared at him.

The red stallion sighed. "Yes Apple Jack."

The orange mare, Apple Jack, then looked back at Willow Wisp.

"Well, do you mind telling us more about this Shadow Alicorn," Apple Jack asked with a smile.

Willow Wisp nodded, "Let me start at the beginning. It also started back at our village, a place secluded in thick forests called Wintown. The summers are warm and the winters are chilly, but it was a beautiful place to live. Anyway, I was just a filly when I got in a really bad accident that caused my horn to break. But, the accident was so bad that I could of died from it. If it weren't for my sister, Shadow Strike saving me. She opened a portal to the Netherworld using her magic. There, she struck a deal with Death to let me live, and give me sight. For I was blind once upon a time. But she had to give up being able to walk during the day, so she can only come out at night now since that's the only time there's enough darkness that allows her to take her form."

Apple Jack frowned. "Well….That's….Quite the yarn sugar cube. But, if you didn't want to talk about it, you could of just said so."

"I'm telling you the truth," Willow frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry sugar cube. But, I just can't bring myself to believe your story," Apple Jack said honestly. "It just seems a lil' farfetched."

Big Mac nodded.

The sun was beginning to set, giving the sky an orange color. The shadows of the trees grew long, giving them an eerie look.

'_It's alright Willow. Just ask the nice ponies for a place to stay for the night, and I'll see you later tonight," _said Shadow's voice.

She sighed. "Do you guys have a place for me to stay tonight?"

Apple Jack smiled. "Sure do. That is if you don't mind ruffin it a little bit. "

Willow gave a confused look. "Ruffin it?"

"By that I mean by sleeping in the loft of our barn. It's sure to keep y'all nice and warm," Apple Jack smiled.

"Oh," Willow said in understanding.

"So, what do y'all say? Is that fine with you?" Apple Jack asked.

Willow nodded.

Apple Jack smiled. "Well alrighty then~ Just follow Big Mac and me to our farm."

Willow nodded as she began to follow Apple Jack and Big Mac to their farm, Sweet Apple Acres.

**A/N: **_Well, there you have it. The first chapter to our fanfic. Willow o' Wisp belongs to Skellington girl, and I own Shadow Strike._

_Also, to my dear readers. I apologize for not updating one of my previous existing stories. I have major writer's block, plus school has kept me busy. For this I apologize, but expect some possible updates. Cause I've been in a writing mood. ^^ Thank you for understanding. It's greatly appreciated. _


End file.
